


DAY-OFF (Español)

by BlackFlameDragon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Funny, solo un típico día libre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFlameDragon/pseuds/BlackFlameDragon
Summary: Luz y sus amigos han estado entrenando por casi dos meses, pero el cansancio esta provocando que fallen en cosas que ya habían dominado. Y solo había una solución, tomarse un día libre.Este one shot es parte del Fic Hollow Heart y sucede durante el capítulo 11.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	DAY-OFF (Español)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DAY-OFF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702511) by [BlackFlameDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFlameDragon/pseuds/BlackFlameDragon). 



> ¡Hola chicos y chicas! Ha sido un largo tiempo. Hoy les traigo algo que había imaginado cuando escribía el capítulo 11 de Hollow Heart pero tuve que cortar por que los capítulos se estaba volviendo largos en ese punto, pero no quise desperdiciar la idea, así que les traigo este one shot como bonus para Hollow Heart, si aun no lo han leído denle una oportunidad :D.
> 
> Sin quitarles mas tiempo, difrutenlo.

Han sido casi dos meses desde que el pequeño grupo de brujas comenzó a aprender sobre magia antigua, ahora era evidente cuanto había mejorado su magia desde que comenzaron a leer los libros. Pero no era una tarea fácil, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Luz. Aun cuando ella les explicaba las cosas y les daba consejos no era fácil ponerlos en práctica, especialmente cuando mezclaban magia, les tomó algo de tiempo dominar las bases de la mezcla de magia. Los entrenamientos eran duros, sin mencionar que usaban prácticamente todo el día y noche en ello, el único momento que tenían para relajarse era durante las comidas, pero a veces lo hacían en menos de cinco minutos, después de todo, no tenían mucho tiempo para aprender lo más que pudieran.

Todos estaban dando lo mejor, seguían intentándolo hasta que lograban hacerlo. Camila se sentía feliz por ellos porque podía ver su determinación por salvar su hogar, pero al mismo tiempo se preocupaba, conforme pasaban los días descansaban cada vez menos, y eso podía ser contraproducente. Así que Camila decidió que era tiempo de que se tomaran un día libre, aun si no querían hacerlo Entonces tomó cartas en el asunto un día cuando todos estaban leyendo en la sala.

“¡Pero mamá!” reprochaba Luz.

“¡Sin peros, no se han tomado un día libre desde hace dos semanas! ¡Sé porque están haciendo esto pero si no descansan sus heridas no sanaran y no serán de ayuda cuando ‘ese’ día llegue!” dijo firmemente Camila. “¡Solo mira a la pobre de Boscha, acaba de recuperarse hace solo un mes y ya tiene un horrendo moretón en el brazo por su ultimo combate de entrenamiento!”

“Sí…muchas gracias Willow” dijo Boscha sarcásticamente mientras sobaba su brazo.

“Lo siento, no fue a propósito (lo fue)” dijo Willow con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no intentaba lastimar a Boscha pero quería hacerla sufrir un poco por todo lo que había hecho. Boscha no supo que pensar de esa sonrisa.

“¡Pero estamos bien!” se quejó Luz, lo que la hizo acreedora a una mirada asesina por parte de su madre lo que provocó que sonriera nerviosamente.

“¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó cada vez que te malpasaste? ¿Quieres dormir por otros tres días? ¿O quieres que le diga a Hooty que te envuelva por un día para que descanses?” Camila dijo con seriedad alzando una ceja.

“Creo que deberíamos escuchar a tu mamá” dijo Amity “Por más que me guste aprender ella tiene razón, hemos estado estudiando y practicando día y noche, pero no lograremos nada si estamos cansados. Estamos comenzando a estropear las cosas que ya habíamos dominado. Deberiamos tomar un descanso”

“Mittens tiene razón, Luz. Ayer por la noche un hechizo me explotó en la cara, y yo sé cómo realizar ese hechizo” dijo Edric. Emira soltó una risilla recordando el incidente.

“Eso no es gracioso, Emira. Tu hermano pudo haberse lastimado. ¡Y debo recordarte que tú casi te quemas la mano por estar leyendo mientras cocinabas!” dijo Camila con voz seria.

“¡Ja! Te atrapo, hermanita” se burló Edric. Emira solo lo miró con fastidio.

“¡Y usted, jovencito, casi inundas la casa cuando perdiste el control de tu hechizo!” lo regañó Camila.

“¡Aun estoy húmedo en algunas partes, hoot!” fritó Hooty desde el exterior.

“Y te atrapó ahí” susurro Emira sonriendo con satisfacción hacia Edric. Edric era el que la miraba ahora con irritación.

“¿Alguien más quiere que le diga que cosas ha estado estropeando esta semana?” preguntó Camila mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera.

Varios no se escucharon por la sala y todos desviaron su mirada de Camila.

“Bien. Ahora, quiero que todos cierren esos libros y se tomen un día libre. No importa que hagan para relajarse mientras no estén en la casa. Además, puedo ver que se están quedando sin ropa gracias a sus combates de entrenamiento, quizá una visita al centro comercial sea buen lugar para que se relajen” dijo Camila.

“Tu mamá tiene razón, Luz, no creo que esta ropa duro por más tiempo” dijo Emira mientras miraba su raída manga.

“Sí, y no podemos pedirle a Reina Murciélago que nos consiga ropa de las islas, sería muy arriesgado en este punto. Deberiamos seguir usando ropa humana para entrenar y guardar nuestros atuendos de batalla para ese día” dijo Viney.

“Igual podríamos aprovechar este día para comprar más ropa y otras cosas que se están acabando en la casa” dijo Emira.

“¡Oh, oh! ¡Estoy de acuerdo!” dijo Boscha entusiasmada.

“¡Yo también!” dijo Gus.

“Entonces creo que será el centro comercial” dijo Luz.

“Tomen” Camila les dio a todos algo de dinero para comprar ropa y un extra para que se divirtiera o compraran algo que podría gustarles “Recuerden que deben pagarle a Eda cuando todo esto termine”

“Sí, señora Noceda” todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

“¡Meh! No te preocupes, Cami, es lo menos que Eda puede hacer por nosotros por salvarla. Aun creo que deberíamos gastarnos todos su caracoles humanos” dijo King mientras se estiraba y volvía a acurrucarse en el sofá. Camila sacudió su cabeza pero se rio.

“Toma” Camila le entrego al último a Luz “Ahora vaya a divertirse un poco”

Luz abrió la boca pero Camila le lanzó una mirada penetrante y la amenazó antes de que pudiera decir una palabra “Has una sola broma y te juro, Luz, que cuando todo esto termine no podrás regresar a las Islas Hirvientes por todo un año”

Luz cerro la boca y se rio nerviosamente.

“Espero que sigas tomando notas, hermanita, o no serás capaz de manejar a lindura” le susurró Emira con una sonrisa maliciosa “Deberías empezar a pedirle consejos y sugerencias a Camila para controlar a Luz, es muy buena en ello”

“Sí, porque aún es más fuerte que tú” susurró Edric uniéndose a su hermana gemela.

Amity no dijo nada pero les lanzó una mirada penetrante con una cara completamente roja, no pudieron decir si estaba molesta o sonrojada.

“Conocen las reglas, no magia ni problemas. Ahora vayan a divertirse, pero no demasiado, ¡sabes a que me refiero, jovencita! No quiero otro incidente como el del zoológico” le advirtió Camila a Luz.

“No te preocupes, mami” dijo Luz mientras abrazaba a Camila “Gracias”

Camila le regresó el abrazo “Recuerda, Luz, no hay nada de malo en tomar un descanso por un tiempo, no apresures las cosas, sé que lo lograran, todos ustedes” se separó de Luz y le sonrió “Ahora largo, yo también necesito descansar”

“Oh, mamá, si solo querías deshacerte de nosotros solo tenías que decirlo” dijo Luz de forma juguetona, ganándose una ligero golpe en la cabeza con un libro. Luz se contrajo por el golpe y se rio.

**“¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?”** Camila se rio también.

Luz le sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo “No nos esperes para la cena. ¿Necesitas algo?”

“Estoy bien, mija. Vayan y diviértanse” dijo Camila mientras acariciaba el cabello de Luz.

“Gracias, mami. Llama si necesitas algo”

“Edric, Emira” Camila llamó a los gemelos “Cuento con ustedes como los adultos que son para que los vigilen”

“No se preocupe, señora Noceda, los vigilaremos” dijo Emira.

“Sí, veremos que esos niños se comporten” dijo Edric.

Cuando salieron de la casa Viney se giró y susurró “No se preocupe, señora Noceda, vigilaremos a esos dos”

Eso hizo que Camila se riera.

Fuera de la casa Búho el pequeño grupo se estiró y comenzaron a discutir a donde ir en su día libre.

“Entonces, ¿ahora a dónde vamos?” preguntó Willow.

“¡¿Por qué no nos muestras otro lugar asombroso de la Tierra, Luz?!” preguntó Gus con entusiasmo provocando que Luz se riera ligeramente.

“No es que conozca toda la Tierra, y solo conozco un par de centros comerciales cerca de aquí” dijo Luz.

“Pero ya conocemos esos. ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no nos llevas al centro comercial de tu pueblo?” dijo Boscha “¡Solo Amity conoce ese y eso es muy injusto!”

“Bos, no es diferente a los otros. Solo diferentes tiendas con la misma mercancía” dijo Amity.

“¡Oye! ¡No eres la única que quiere saber un poco más de los lugares que Luz solía visitar!” dijo Boscha, causando que Amity se sonrojara y que los demás se rieran incluyendo a Luz.

“Suena bien para mí, pero debo advertirles, no hay nada especial alrededor de mi casa. Pero podría hacer un largo vuelo para relajarme, puede que igual les muestre algunos lugares interesantes desde el aire”

Así que después de ponerse ropa decente, el grupo se colocó sus disfraces y conjuraron un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre ellos y partieron hacia la ciudad donde Luz vivía. El vuelo fue placentero, y justo como hizo con Amity, les mostro a todos algunos lugares interesantes desde el aire, Gus era el más emocionado al conocer un poco más sobre la Tierra y los humanos. Después de un par de horas finalmente llegaron a la ciudad. Una vez que divisaron el centro comercial, Luz le pidió a Amity que los llevara mientras ella visitaba su casa solo para corroborar que todo estuviera bien. Todos le dijeron que la acompañarían pero Luz rechazo la oferta dado que solo quería checar que la barrera estuviera funcionando y no quería tener que explicar nada a los vecinos ya que ellos creían que Luz estaba estudiando en otro estado, y era cierto, solo se perdieron esa parte donde Luz estaba estudiando magia.

Así que mientras Luz tomo esa pequeña desviación, el resto comenzó a pasear alrededor del gran centro comercial mientras esperaban por ella. Los chicos desaparecieron repentinamente, se distraían fácilmente por las numerosas tiendas de curiosidades. Mientras tanto, las chicas entraron a varias tiendas de ropa y las recorrieron. En algún punto mientras Willow y Boscha se probaban algo de ropa, Amity termino de nuevo en el departamento de lencería y su mente comenzó a perderse en la fantasía.

“Estas babeando” le susurró Emira a Amity al oído, sacándola de sus fantasías.

“¿¡Qu-!? ¡¡No es cierto!!” reprochó Amity con irritación.

“Mmm. Yo también creo que lindura se vería ardiente con ese” dijo Emira juguetonamente mientras miraba el atuendo que Amity estaba mirando y le giño el ojo.

“¡¡Em!!” Amity comenzó a sonrojarse provocando que Emira se riera.

“Vamos, Emi, dale un respiro” dijo gentilmente Viney.

“Y creo que este se vería increíblemente ardiente en ti, mi amor” dijo Emira con una cara llena de lujuria mientras sostenía el conjunto frente a Viney “Simplemente perfecto”

“Um…” Viney no pudo decir nada, estaba bastante nerviosa y se sonrojo intensamente.

“Eres tan linda, cariño” dijo Emira mientras se reía y continuaba viendo las prendas. “Pero enserio, Mittens, todos sabemos que lindura está loca por ti y que tú estás loca por ella. Podrías comprarle uno como regalo, o comparte uno y envolverte como regalo, esa sería una forma muy candente para decirle tus sentimientos, estoy segura de que…” Emira estaba molestando a Amity pero Viney le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas.

“Emi” susurró Viney mientras señalaba a Amity con los ojos.

Emira desvió su mirada hacia su hermana y observó la expresión triste en su rostro, comenzó a pensar que su broma quizá había llegado demasiado lejos “Oh, Mittens, lo lamento. No quería… ¿No has hablado de eso aun? Podemos ver que están en buenos términos, ¿por qué aún no se lo has dicho?” pregunto Emira gentilmente.

“Yo…no puedo” dijo Amity con tristeza “Después de lo que le hice…simplemente no tengo el derecho…aún no” Amity sujeto su brazo y dejo escapar un suspiro sonrió débilmente “Incluso ahora me llama por mi apellido. Pero está bien porque no me siento como yo misma, no me siento como la persona que ella le gusta…Es por eso que no puedo hacerlo. No hasta que repare todo lo que he hecho”

“Mittens…” Emira abrazo a su hermana “No te preocupes, hermanita. Solucionaremos todo, ya lo veras. Te ayudaremos”

“Sí, no te preocupes, Amity” dijo Viney alegremente “Pero eso no significa que no puedas comprar uno de estos y guardarlo para después” bromeó Viney mientras le mostraba un conjunto a Amity.

“¡¡Viney!!” Amity se sonrojó ligeramente, provocando que Emira se riera.

“Lo siento, no pude resistirme. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Emi, tú y Luz se verían muy bien en uno de estos” dijo Viney, esta vez provocando que Amity se sonrojara intensamente.

“Esa es una excelente elección, ¡te verías muy bien en el!” le dijo una chica a Viney quien se volteó aun con la prenda en las manos.

“Um…” Viney se sonrojo ante el cumplido.

“Oh, lo siento, ella viene conmigo” dijo Emira, quien abrazó a Viney por detrás y le mordió suavemente una oreja, provocando un escalofrió y que la bruja se sonrojara fuertemente. Emira le sonrió a la chica con una mirada que solo los Blight podían lograr, no era hostil pero había una amenaza en esos ojos y sonrisa. Amity solo le había visto usar esa mirada un par de veces a su hermana.

“Que mal. Y…”

“También de alguien más. Lo siento, dulzura, mejor suerte para la próxima” dijo Emira aun con una sonrisa.

“Oh…bueno, disculpen si las moleste”

“No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que si sigues buscando encontraras una chica linda por aquí. No tan lindas como mi novia y hermana, pero hay algunas chisas muy lindas por aquí” dijo Emira con una sonrisa amplia.

La chica se rio nerviosamente por la mirada de Emira y dejó a las brujas.

“¿Estaba tratando de ligarnos?” pregunto Amity con una ceja alzada.

“Eso parece” dijo Emira regresando a su expresión habitual.

“Emira Blight, ¿acaso te pusiste celosa de esa chica?” bromeó Viney, provocando que Emira fingiera sentirse ofendida.

“¿¡Yo!? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Solamente pensé que alguien tratando de ligarse a mi novia y mi hermana en el departamento de lencería no debía tener buenas intenciones” dijo Emira.

“¿Quién no tenía buenas intenciones?” preguntó Boscha mientras se reunía con el grupo junto con Willow.

“Mittens desde luego. Estaba pensando en comprarle uno de estos conjuntos sexys a Luz como regalo” bromeó Emira con una voz traviesa.

“¡¿Qu-?! ¡¡¡E-e-eso no es verdad!!! Y-yo-yo…” tartamudeó Amity.

“Hooo, pero que pervertida, Am” bromeó Boscha con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

“¿¡Qué!?” Amity se puso nerviosa por la repentina acusación.

“Nunca pensé que fueras así, Ami” bromeó Willow, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y fingiendo sorpresa, entonces una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro “No olvides usar protección”

“¡¡Oigan!! Qu…No…Yo…¡¡¡Argh!!!” Amity gruño en fastidio incapaz de hablar apropiadamente, su cara estaba completamente roja. Todas se rieron de la pobre bruja.

“Relájate, Am, solo te estamos molestando” dijo Boscha, Amity solo emitió un quejido. “Pero oye, debo decir que estos son muy lindos, ¡nunca pensé que le moda humana fura tan genial!” dijo Boscha mientras se unía a Emira para ver la gran variedad de prendas.

“Tienes razón, tienen una gran variedad de ropa, tal vez porque son demasiados” dijo Willow mirando las prendas también.

Amity observo a sus amigas mirando las reveladoras prendas y por un instante pensó que tal vez no sería una mala idea comprar uno para el futuro, pero una voz familiar a su espalda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

“¡Hey, chicas!” dijo Luz alegremente.

“¡¡¡Eep!!!” Amity gimió, se sonrojo y se puso tensa cual roca. Emira no dejo pasar esta oportunidad.

“Hey, Luz. ¿Cómo nos encontraste?” preguntó Emira.

Luz se rio ligeramente “No es difícil encontrar un rastro mágico en este mundo. Lamento haberlas hecho esperar, una vecina me vio y me preguntó cómo estaba y bla bla bla, como sea, ¿qué estamos comprando?” pregunto Luz con su entusiasmo usual.

“Oh, solamente estamos ayudando a Mittens que no puede decidirse por cuál de estos comprar. ¡Hay tantas opciones y todos son muy lindos!” dijo Emira mientras le sonreía maliciosamente a su hermana.

“¡Yo les ayudo!” dijo Luz emocionada.

Amity se sonrojo fuertemente y se puso extremadamente nerviosa. “¡No! ¡¡¡E-e-eso no es cierto!!! ¡¡¡D-debo irme!!!” Amity ya estaba en la entrada de la tienda antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más. Todas se rieron excepto Luz quien miro a Amity con confusión.

“Oh, creo que estaba un poco roja, olvide que estos lugares la abrumaban. Esto pasó la última vez que estuvimos aquí, quizá aún no se acostumbra a este mundo aún” dijo Luz inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

“Sí…esa debe ser la razón, Luz” se rio ligeramente Emira “Como sea, dejo sus compras aquí, ¿por qué no se las llevas, Luz?”

“Claro” dijo alegremente Luz “Reúnanse con nosotras en la fuente cuando terminen, ¿de acuerdo?” Luz recibió las bolsas por parte de Emira.

“Claro, lindura, casi terminamos” dijo Emira. Luz dejó la tienda.

“¿Cómo puede ser tan despistada?” preguntó Boscha provocando que todas se rieran.

“No lo sé, pero creo que esa es una de las razones por la cual la queremos” dijo Willow con una sonrisa.

“Sí, simplemente es así. Es difícil que no te agrade” dijo Viney.

“Bueno, hubo un tiempo en el que a cierta triclope no le agradaba” bromeó Willow.

“¡Oye! ¡Era una perra inmadura en esos días, y ya me disculpe por eso!” reprochó Boscha.

“Aun eres inmadura…y una perra” dijo Willow, haciendo que Boscha emitiera un quejido. “Pero es bueno ver que intentas ser una mejor bruja. Buena chica” dijo alegremente Willow mientras mascoteaba la cabeza de Boscha.

“¡Oye! ¡No soy una mascota!” Boscha dijo enojada pero con su rostro fuertemente sonrojado, provocando que todas se rieran. Boscha y Willow comenzaron a discutir después de eso.

“Vamos celostina, terminemos con nuestras comprar para pasear todos juntos” susurro Viney a Emira a forma de broma. Emira la empujo gentilmente.

“Hoo, sigue con eso y te mostrare que tan ‘posesiva’ puedo ser” susurró Emira con una voz y mirada seductivas haciendo que Viney se pusiera nerviosa.

\--------------------

Amity se sentó en una banca libre y suspiró aliviada, ella solo se quedó mirando el techo de cristal del centro comercial y comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos, pero fue sobresaltada por Luz.

“Ahí estas, Blight” dijo Luz con su ánimo habitual “Toma, olvidaste esto” Luz le entregó las bolsas.

“Gracias” Amity tomó las bolsas y suspiró nuevamente.

“Veo que este lugar aún te abruma demasiado”

“S-sí. Aun no puedo creer la cantidad de humanos en este lugar” dijo nerviosamente Amity, se sintió aliviada de que Luz no escuchara nada de lo que paso en la tienda.

“Sí, para ser honesta no solía frecuentar lugares como este, prefiero otro tipo de lugares” dijo Liz mirando alrededor.

“¿Por qué no? Hay muchas cosas en este lugar” dijo Amity.

“Sí, pero no es divertido cuando estás sola” dijo Luz con un poco de melancolía.

“¡Oh! Lo siento, no quería…” Amity se disculpó de forma nerviosa provocando que Luz se riera.

“Está bien. Ya no importa, ahora tengo amigos maravillosos” dijo Luz alegremente “Vamos, vayamos por un helado para que puedas refrescarte”

Amity se levantó y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante la vista de la chica que le gustaba, Luz tenía esa sonrisa cálida en su rostro, no le tomaba mucho a Amity perderse en esos ojos. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, se permitió disfrutar cada momento con Luz, todos los problemas y angustias parecían desvanecerse a su lado. Pero el momento no duro mucho tiempo.

“Vaya vaya, ¿acaso no es Luzer Noceda?” dijo de forma déspota una chica. Luz brincó al escuchar la voz y Amity desvió su mirada en confusión. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Si, escuche que te habían expulsado y enviado a una escuela de problemáticos con más fenómenos como tú” dijo otra de las chicas.

“¿Ella es una de tus amigos fenómenos? Solo miren ese cabello ver…” la tercer y ultima chica estaba diciendo pero se congeló al ver la mirada de Amity.

Amity estaba verdaderamente furiosa, no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que las chicas frente a ellas era las antiguas brabuconas de Luz. Ya las odiaba desde el momento que Luz le hablo sobre que la molestaban por primera vez, y ahora que estaban frente a ella no iba a tolerar que se burlaran de Luz, la única cosa que paso por su mente era darles una lección por molestar a Luz. El aura que Amity emanaba era tan pesada que las chicas eran incapaces de moverse, y su mirada asesina y fría no las ayudaba tampoco. Luz se preocupó cuando sintió ese obscuro sentimiento como cuando pelearon en Hexside. Ella sujetó abruptamente la mano de Amity cuando sintió que su magia se acumulaba en ella. El contacto sacó a Amity de sus pensamientos.

“¡Blight! Ellas no lo valen” le susurró Luz mientras sujetaba la mano de Amity con más fuerza “Solo tranquilízate, está bien, no tiene importancia. Solo vámonos y reunámonos con los demás”

Amity bufó y se dio la vuelta guiada por Luz, las brujas estaban por retirarse hasta que una de las chicas habló.

“Sí, eso pensé. Solo corran, este no es lugar para fenómenos” dijo la chica de forma desagradable.

Amity volvió a enojarse y se detuvo lista para abalanzarse contra las chicas pero unos repentinos gañidos hicieron que Luz y Amity voltearan sus miradas y observaron la escena con sorpresa. Las tres chicas estaban en el suelo mientras que Edric y Emira estaba inclinados frente a ellos.

“Aw, ¿te caíste, dulzura?” dijo Emira alegremente.

“Deberían tener cuidado y no caminar sobre el suelo mojado” dijo Edric mientras señalaba un letrero que no estaba ahí antes.

“Pero debo preguntar, ¿tienen algún problema con mi hermana y Luz…puta?” preguntó Emira mirándola con la mirada Blight mientras le levantaba el rostro con un dedo en la barbilla “Porque si lo tienes, entonces tienes un problema con nosotros. Y puedo asegurarte que eso no sería nada inteligente”

“Deberías escuchar a mi gemela, acabas de hacer algo intolerable para ella, y ella es alguien a quien no quieres hacer enojar” dijo Edric con el mismo tono de voz y mirada que su hermana gemela. Las chicas miraron con miedo a los Blight.

“Así que debo sugerirte que te vayas o lamentaras haberte metido con mi hermana y mi amiga” dijo Emira con voz mortal. Las chicas se pararon rápidamente y comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta pero se resbalaron de nuevo en un charco de agua que Edric había creado.

“Cuidado, el suelo esta mojado” dijo Edric alegremente.

Las chicas se pararon de nuevo y continuaron corriendo pero Edric trazó un pequeño círculo de hechizo provocando que uno de los bebederos las mojara con un poderoso chorro de agua, las chicas soltaron un quejido y se escucharon risas alrededor. Las chicas gruñeron en irritación y se fueron del centro comercial. Edric revirtió su hechizo y el bebedero dejo de lanzar agua. Amity y Luz solo parpadearon.

“Eso les enseñara” dijo Emira mientras chocaba el puño con Edric.

“¡Chicos! ¡Se supone que no debemos usar magia!” susurró Luz.

“¿De qué hablas, Luz?” dijo Edric.

“Sí, ellas simplemente se resbalaron en el suelo mojado y ese bebedero se rompió, alguien debería reportarlo, eso podría ser muy peligroso” dijo Emira fingiendo preocupación.

“¡Ella tiene razón! ¡Pudieron habernos expuesto!” los regaño Amity.

“Aw, vamos, hermanita. Creo que fue mejor a lo que tu pensabas hacerles después de que le dijeran esas horribles cosas a Luz” dijo Edric.

“Nunca dejaríamos que alguien se metiera con lindura y nuestra hermanita” dijo Emira mientras les giñaba el ojo.

“Chicos…gracias” susurró Luz tímidamente, nadie había dado la cara por ella en el mundo humano. Esa pequeña acción le llegó a Luz profundamente.

“No hay problema, Luz. Eres nuestra persona favorita en el mundo. No te ofendas, hermanita, pero a veces eres insoportable” bromeó Edric. Amity solo le puso mala cara.

“¡Eso fue asombroso!” dijo Gus acercándose al grupo “¡Había olvidado las asombrosas bromas que solían hacer!”

“¿Pero no fue demasiado?” preguntó Viney dejando salir lo que quedaba de su risa.

“Creo que fuimos suaves con ellos” dijo Emira.

“También lo creo, considerando lo que le hicimos a Boscha esa vez” dijo Edric.

“Hablando de ella, ¿dónde está? ¿Y dónde está Willow?” pregunto Luz.

“Oh, dijeron que tenían que usar el tocador” dijo Viney.

“Entonces solo esperemos por ellas” dijo Luz.

“Oh, no te preocupes. Estoy segura que nos encontrara, como dices, no es difícil encontrar un rastro de magia en este mundo. ¿Quieres que te ayudemos con tus compras?” dijo Emira alegremente.

“Está bien, solo necesito un par de cosas, además ya los hice esperar. ¿Por qué no comemos primero?” dijo Luz.

“Eso sería genial, está comenzando a darme hambre” dijo Edric.

“¿Qué deliciosa comida humana nos mostraras ahora, Luz?” preguntó Gus con entusiasmo.

“Hay varias opciones, ustedes elijan” dijo Luz felizmente.

“¿Qué opciones tenemos?” preguntó Viney.

“Bueno…”

Luz les dijo las diferentes opciones del área de comida rápida y de los pocos restaurantes del centro comercial, y después de escuchar que los restaurantes tenían la mayor variedad de comida eligieron uno y Luz los guio ahí. Después de un tiempo Boscha y Willow se les unieron.

“¿Por qué tardaron, chicas?” preguntó Luz.

“Oh, ya sabes. Fila larga” dijo Willow alegremente.

“Lo sé” dijo Luz.

Y después de ese desagradable encuentro, el grupo de amigos tubo una comida placentera mientras hablaban y bromeaban de esto y aquello, las brujas estaban encantadas con la comida y la compartieron y también hubo algunos hurtos de comida, pero todos disfrutaron ese momento. En ese momento se olvidaron de todas sus angustias, su cansancio, la guerra que venía. Por un instante se permitieron olvidarse de su entrenamiento, solo disfrutaban su amistad. Estaban felices.

Después de que ayudaron a Luz con sus compras y tras comprar las cosas que hacían falta en la casa, Luz los llevó a un arcade y jugaron algunos juegos. Jugaron algunas rondas de juegos de pelea, las batallas eran intensas, y Boscha era increíblemente competitiva en los juegos, se reía maniáticamente cada que ganaba. Entonces divisaron una máquina de baile y jugaron en ella por un tiempo, esas competencias fueron intensas también, nadie quería perder, y por supuesto hubo bastantes momentos divertidos cuando se tropezaban por intentar hacer movimientos complejos, especialmente los gemelos cuando perdían su coordinación y comenzaban a culpare el uno al otro, provocando que los demás se rieran.

Cuando se cansaron ya era de noche, era una pena que no hubiera una feria ene se momento pero Luz los llevó a un parque que le gustaba y se relajaron ahí. Los jóvenes solo charlaban y reían al recordad historias divertidas. Finalmente, Luz los llevo a otro lugar para cenar, todos disfrutaron la comida, y después de comprar una orden para los que se habían quedado en la Casa Búho, regresaron a casa. Este día era lo que necesitaban, todas esas preocupaciones se desvanecieron de sus mentes, pudieron disfrutar un momento pacífico y sin preocupaciones. Toda la presión desapareció. Pero el día no termino de la forma que ellos esperaban.

“¡Ya volvimos, mami! Les trajimos…” Luz comenzó a reírse nerviosamente cuando vio la mirada de su madre “… ¿la cena?”

Camila los miro con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, entonces subió el volumen de la televisión.

“…y la policía aún investiga el incidente. Las chicas estaban envueltas en enredaderas y colgando de un poste de luz…” el grupo volteó a ver a Willow y a Boscha. Boscha estaba tratando de no reír “…la policía pensó que las chicas estaban en drogas. Las tres chicas hablaban acerca de un demonio de tres ojos y brujas, pero el toxicológico dio negativo. Las cámaras de seguridad perdieron la señal antes del incidente, así que la policía no puede decir que fue lo que paso esta tarde en…” Camila pagó la televisión.

“¿Podrían explicarme, muchachos?” dijo Camila con voz seria.

“Si podemos” dijo Edric en vos seria y después señaló a Amity “Fue Mittens”

“¿¡¿¡Qué!?!?” Amity gritó incrédula.

“Le dijimos que estaba mal” dijo Emira con voz seria.

“Si, unas chicas malas le estaban molestando a Luz y ella se volvió loca y todo, incluso voló un inocente bebedero que tuve que arreglar con magia después” dijo Edric.

“Ustedes-” Amity iba a reprochar pero fue interrumpida.

“Luz le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero no la escuchó” dijo Viney.

“Tratamos de detenerla, señora Noceda, pero…” dijo Willow.

“Tampoco nos escuchó a nosotros” dijo Gus.

“Y cuando llegamos al lugar, ya era tarde” dijo Boscha “Oh, Am. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?” Boscha fingió preocupación.

“Que…Mi…Pero…y ustedes…¡¡¡argh!!!” Amity cruzó sus brazos y hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros en irritación y se tornó gruñona. “Igual que con la estúpida cabaña…estúpidas chicas…estúpido grifo” refunfuño Amity.

Todo mundo comenzó a reírse incluyendo a Camila, causando que Amity dejara de estar gruñona, y solo miro con sorpresa a la mamá de Luz. Pensó que quizás iba a regañarlos pero se estaba riendo. Camila sacudió la cabeza pero había una sonrisa en ella, ella no aprobaba lo que había pasado, pero estaba feliz de que ellos abogaran por su hija, eso le indicaba que tanto se preocupaban por Luz, estaba feliz de que Luz encontrara amigos tan maravillosos.

“¿Eso es verdad?” preguntó Camila, Luz se rio ligeramente.

“Más o menos. Nos encontramos con mis viejas ‘amigas’ y fueron malas con nosotras, entonces Ed y Em aparecieron y les jugaron algunas bromas inofensivas, pero no sabíamos de esa última parte hasta ahora” Luz se rio.

“Creí haberles dicho que se comportaran como los adultos que son” dijo Camila alzando una ceja pero con una sonrisa.

“Lo sentimos, señora Noceda, pero no podíamos tolerar que alguien molestara a Luz y a nuestra hermanita” dijo Emira.

“Y como dijo Luz, solo queríamos asustarlas” dijo Edric.

Camila ser rio y agitó su cabeza “Está bien, pero no quiero que esto se repita”

“Prometido” todos dijeron.

“Les compramos a ti, King, Puddles y Hooty algo por si no habían cenado, y estoy segura de que no lo han hecho” dijo Luz mientras levantaba la bolsa con las charolas de comida.

“Gracias, niños” dijo Camila mientras se dirigía a la cocina junto con Luz, King los seguía detrás.

“Bueno es fue mejor de lo que esperaba” susurró Viney.

“Sí, pero estamos entrenando, no es que fuera castigarnos o algo así” dijo Edric. Pero estaba completamente equivocado.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban frente a la casa tratando de controlar a Hooty.

“Tú y tu gran boca, Edric” reprochó Emira mientras forcejeaba.

“¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa!”

“¡¡Pero yo no hice nada!! ¡Owlbert! ¡Ravus! ¡¡Nooooooo!! ¡¡No me traicionen!!” gritaba Luz desesperadamente mientas forcejeaba con Owlbert y Ravus quienes la arrastraban por su playera.

“¡Dije todos!” dijo firmemente Camila “Ahora muévase, señorita”

“¡No olviden debajo de las plumas! Esta bastante enlodado” ordeno King.

“¡¡No necesito un baño!!” reprochó Hooty mientras se retorcía mandando a todos contra las tinas de agua y el lodo.

“Espero que de menos les hayan dado una buena lección que valiera todo esto” dijo Amity, frunciéndole a Boscha y Willow mientras se quitaba la tina de la cabeza.

Boscha y Willow se miraron la una a la otra y después sonrieron diabólicamente.

“Oh, no te preocupes, Ami, lo vale. No creo que vuelvan a molestar a Luz de nuevo” dijo Willow.

“Puedes apostar un caracol en eso, hermana” dijo Boscha con una sonrisa engreída mientras sujetaba un diente entre dos dedos. Amity sonrió con satisfacción.

“Vamos, niños. ¡No los dejare regresar a su entrenamiento hasta que Hooty este brillando!” dijo Camila.

“Si, señora Noceda” Todos respondieron.

“Si, mamá” dijo Luz con resignación.

Y no pudieron regresar a su entrenamiento hasta que Hooty estuvo limpio y esponjoso, y eso les tomo un par de horas.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo, realmente no quise tirar a la basura esta escena así que me hice un poco de tiempo para escribirla y compartirla con ustedes. y como pueden ver es un poco larga, como 5 mil palabras y el capitulo 11 tiene 11 mil palabras es por eso que tuve que cortar la escena, pero aquí está, espero que la hayan disfrutado. No hay mucho que explicar aquí, así que...los veré la próxima vez. Y como siempre siéntanse libres de dejar su comentaros, preguntas y sugerencias. Manténganse a salvo, sean buenos y manténganse sintonizados ;)


End file.
